Chairs are commonly provided with armrests for users to rest or support their arms in an ergonomic configuration and to aid the user in sitting and standing from the chair. Many conventional chairs are provided with fixed armrests that are not adjustable relative to a remainder of the chair (e.g., relative to a seat and/or a backrest of the chair). However, fixed armrests may be unsuitable for accommodating the needs of users of different statures (e.g., different heights).
Some conventional chairs are provided with adjustable armrests. However, many conventional adjustable armrests include a large number of components or otherwise have a complicated construction, which makes such conventional adjustable armrests costly, cumbersome to use, and/or prone to a high rate of failure.